Lists
by Mako3
Summary: Naruto and Kakashi work through some issues with lists. Shounenai, but blink and you'll miss it. Spoilers for anime.


Hey all, here's a Naruto story since I just went through a Naruto writing binge. It has spoilers for the whole series so far (anime, not manga), so beware. But enjoy it anyway!

-----------

Lists

-3 Things I can't stand about you:

1) You're always late!

2) You're always reading porn and not sharing it!

3) You don't take me seriously! I'm an awesome ninja!

That would do for now. After listening to a two hour ranting session, Iruka had suggested Naruto write a list of the things he didn't like about his new teacher and seal it in an envelope. So Naruto sealed his list up and wrote a name on the front, along with some skulls and kunai. Of course the list wasn't meant to actually be read by its addressee, but Iruka had been right — just writing the list made him feel better. Now it was time to sleep.

In the morning Naruto found a basket of assorted fruit with a small envelope taped to its handle. Curious, Naruto ripped it off and peered inside.

1) Am I late, or can you just not find me on time?

2) It's adult literature, and when you're older I'd be happy to share. As for right now, there are a few people who would have my head for showing adult literature to a 12 year old.

3) You're a lucky ninja and I will take you more seriously when you learn the skills to back that up. But hey, I'm here to make sure you're still around when that luck does run out. Now make sure to eat your fruit.

Kakashi. . . had read the list he wasn't supposed to even know existed. Training was awkward that day with Naruto stuck between feeling angry and regretful. The teacher wasn't supposed to read it, the list was just for Naruto to vent his frustration. And that last answer. . . he had skill! It couldn't all be luck! He was a great ninja thanks to training and determination. Besides, even if it was luck, Gai-sensei proclaimed that luck was a skill, so by that logic Naruto was full of skill!

Naruto still felt a little bad that his teacher had gotten ahold of the list though. Since Iruka's suggestion had gotten him into this mess, of course Iruka would have a way to clean things up!

-3 Things I CAN stand about you:

1) The way you can learn almost any technique.

2) That you care about your comrades (and students).

3) That you let us fight on our own even against really tough opponents.

PS- i don't like bananas. If you want me to eat fruit, give me a pineapple at least.

Naruto sealed it up just like last time and put it on the desk by his window with Kakashi's name visible on the front (and minus the skulls).

In the morning there were three pineapples on his desk with an envelope between them. Naruto opened it up while preparing his morning ramen, ignoring the fruit for the time being.

1) It does come in handy now and then. One day I'll show you my version of Harem no Jutsu. When you're older.

2) I care about people who deserve and earn it. Besides, what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't care for my favorite students' welfare?

3) If you don't learn on your own now, more than likely you won't have a future to learn in. I can't lose the first team I ever passed, now can I? It would look a tad unprofessional. I'm sure you won't make me regret setting you free.

A few weeks went by and life returned to normal. Then the chuunin exams arrived. While going through the scroll trial in the cursed woods, Naruto wondered if Kakashi was worried. In the arena, Naruto wondered if Kakashi would come between him and death as Gai-sensei had for Lee. Then Kakashi abandoned him to train Sasuke. Naruto didn't know what to think, so he wrote a list.

-3 Questions I have for you:

1) What would you have done if Gaara had been my opponent?

2) Why is Sasuke more important than me? I need training too!

3) Do you believe I'm going to become Hokage?

He put the sealed envelope on his desk but wasn't expecting a response in the morning. Kakashi had taken Sasuke away somewhere to train, so why would he come back to check up on his other, less important students?

In the morning his list was gone, but his desk was empty of any response. So it turned out he wasn't even worth an answer to the silver-haired jounin. To combat his anger and confusion, Naruto trained. And met Jiraiya. And didn't go back to his home until the day before the last test. There was a thin envelope waiting for him, along with a healthy array of fruits.

1) A fight between you and the sand boy would have gone much different, but on the off chance you were to be killed do you honestly think I would have let him go through with it? Give me a little more credit, won't you?

2) Sasuke is not more important than you, but he and I are more similar then either of us would like to admit. I know how his sharingan works and since there are no other Uchihas to teach him about it, that task got left to me. Since Sasuke learns like I do, I can teach him. You, dear boy, are a whole different ballgame and sometimes I wonder if I'm the right person to train and teach you. Sasuke may have more practical ninja potential than you, but you do have that "skill" of luck, which in the long run may benefit you more than practical skill. Sasuke needed me. By the look of your empty room, it seems you did not.

3) If that's what you want, that's what will happen. I've never known you to give up and you won't start with this. And that's your answer.

PS- Sorry for the lateness of my reply, but I wanted some time to think about these answers. Be safe. Be smart. You'll do fine, I trust in you.

Naruto ate the fruit that morning. He beat Neji. He beat Gaara. The Sandaime was dead, along with many other residents of Konoha, but for a short time there was peace. Life went on. A new Hokage needed to be found. Naruto didn't see Kakashi for a long time and when he did, things were back to normal.

Then Sasuke left. And Naruto failed to bring him back. There was an apple and three oranges at his bedside when he woke up. That night in the hospital Naruto wrote a list.

-3 Things I wish I could have done:

1) Saved Sasuke.

2) Protected my teammates.

3) Loved him when I had the chance.

He didn't have an envelope and wasn't even sure he wanted Kakashi to read this one. Naruto folded the list and put it under his pillow, only a small corner peeking out. He went to sleep with unrest in his heart.

When Naruto woke up there was nothing under his pillow and a steaming bowl of ramen on his bedside table, a folded piece of paper underneath. He ate the ramen before it could get cold and while he had some appetite.

1) You aren't the only one who wishes you could have saved him. And you aren't the only one who missed the chance. I was his teacher and mentor. I thought I had him convinced to stay. I failed. Everyone in Konoha failed to stop Itachi, therefore failing to save Sasuke. I wish you could have gotten him back too, but you need to know that his situation isn't your fault. It seems fate has lead him this way and won't let go.

2) They're still alive, which in my experience is a miracle in itself. Your team is alive because they believed in each other and in you. I haven't heard everything about your mission, but I can imagine the team work and trust involved. That trust protected them, along with your favorite skill. Lady Luck enjoys your company. The mission, by all rights, was a suicide mission. Even with the addition of Lee and the Sand it still failed. You protected them the best you could and they are alive now because of it. Be thankful for that.

3) You did love him, and he loved you in his own way. I could see it. Sasuke's fate was set the moment his brother. . . I just hope that one day he can realize there is more to life than getting revenge, but until then Sasuke is lost to love. You are not. Don't give up (but then again you never do).

So Naruto trained. He went on missions. Kakashi and Sakura passed the time in their own way. Sasuke was gone, and Team 7 was done. After months of separation and getting used to it all, Naruto found that out of everything that changed, he missed Kakashi the most. One night he decided to write a list.

-3 Things I miss:

1) Training with Sasuke.

2) Sakura's hair.

3) You.

Naruto hadn't gotten any fruit baskets since before he woke up in the hospital after the failed mission. He wasn't sure if Kakashi even checked in on him anymore. His visits with Iruka kept him informed on his former sensei, but times had changed them both. Still, Naruto put the list into an envelope and wrote Kakashi's name on the front before setting it on his desk.

Waking up to a giant fruit bouquet put a smile on his face. Kakashi still cared. Naruto munched on an apple while he opened the envelope that had lain atop it.

1) It was always a sight to see. You two forced yourselves to go to ridiculous lengths. It made my job easier too, I could just put you together for a day and you'd both end up better.

2) It was pretty but impractical. Besides, it was only long to get Sasuke to like her. I'm glad she became true to herself.

3) If you need me, I'm here for you.

Sasuke had become a promise and a goal. Naruto would get him back from Oorochimaru, but it wasn't just for himself, it was for the promise he had made to Konoha. Liking Sakura hadn't been for himself either. She had always been a dream; the pretty girl who loved his "rival", so of course he wanted her. Kakashi was Kakashi. He was real and right in front of Naruto even after the months of being apart. Naruto wanted to be with Kakashi simply because he liked him. He had trusted luck so far in his life and this time it brought him Kakashi.

When he left his house, Kakashi was outside waiting for him. They walked together side-by-side in silence out to the woods. It was a quiet morning with only the chirping of cicadas surrounding them.

"I need you."

"I'm here."

Their hands met in between them and twined together. It was as simple as that.

---And the years go by---

The Hokage had to attend every funeral, it was part of the position, but Naruto wouldn't have missed this one for the world. The ashes were burned and now the name was being inscribed on the monument. Hatake Kakashi. When everyone had left, Naruto pulled an envelope from his robes and placed it in front of the stone.

-3 Things I'm glad I did:

1) Brought Sasuke back to Konoha.

2) Became Hokage.

3) Loved you when I had the chance.

End.

You know, this just kind of came from nowhere and I wrote it at work (I write much better when I should be doing something else ). I haven't seen too much KakaNaru, but I do like it. Hope you all enjoyed (even with the sad ending).

Mako3


End file.
